


The World Still Spins

by believesinponds



Series: Have You Read This? [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Jack in Rehab, Like, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Nerds in Love, and just loving each other a lot???, jack and kent both learning how to be healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: Kent and Jack are married and making the long-distance thing work while Jack is in rehab and Kent is starting his professional hockey career.[Sequel toHelplessbut can be read as a standalone!]





	The World Still Spins

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I wrote more Pimms fluff :D

**July 4, 2009**

“I hate that they won’t let you visit today.” Jack frowned at his reflection. “It’s stupid.”

“I know, babe.” Kent’s voice on the other side of the phone sounded too far away. “At least we get to talk, though, right?”

“Yeah.” He turned from the mirror and went to his couch, making himself as comfortable as possible. “Tell me about the Aces.”

“Jack--you’re not supposed to--”

“Not the hockey stuff,” Jack interrupted. “Just. How are the people?”

“They’re good. I mean, they’re fine.” He let out a laugh that sounded more rueful than anything else. “The captain’s kind of an asshole and the older guys are pretty shitty, but some of the other rookies are cool. I made friends with this guy Alexei from Russia. He doesn’t know much English, but at least he’s not a dickbag like some of the others.”

Jack snorted. “Takes one to know one, Parse.”

“Hey! I am your _husband!_ ” He was laughing, though, and it made Jack smile. “Speaking of which. I think I found my ring.”

“Oh?” Jack tried not to sound too skeptical--Parse had found about four new rings in the short week Jack had been there. “Is this one covered in diamonds?”

“Nah.” His voice took on a too-sweet quality. “Sapphires. To match your eyes.”

Jack snorted again. “You’re a dumbass.”

“A dumbass who you pledged to spend your life with, asshole. _Takes one to know one._ ”

“Shut up, Parse.” He paused, picking at a small bit of thread on the couch. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks. Your mom sent me your present.”

“Did you like it?”

“I haven’t opened it yet.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “What are you waiting for? Open it!”

He heard the shuffling of paper—Maman must have wrapped it—and then Kent hollered. “Zimms! Are you serious right now? Holy shit!”

Jack chuckled. “Now that you’re a rich asshole like me I can buy you expensive things like brand new gaming consoles.”

“You fucker. You bought this before I got my signing bonus so it totally doesn’t count!” He sounded happy.

Jack smiled. “Shut up and play with your new PlayStation, nerd.” His voice went soft. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Zimms. I love it.” He let out a breath. “I love _you_.”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled again and swallowed. “I love you too. Miss you.”

“Me too.” Kent cleared his throat. “I’ll see you soon, though. The minute you’re allowed to have visitors.”

“Good.”

* * *

**August 2, 2009**

Kent followed Jack to a small table in the corner of the dining hall. A cute blonde woman was already sitting there and waving them over.

“Oh my god, Zimms,” Kent whispered, nudging him. “You _so_ have a type.”

Jack’s face turned red and he glared back at him. “Shut up, Kenny.” He walked a little faster and greeted the woman with a wave. “Hey, Dee. This is my--uh, I mean, Kent. This is Kent.”

“Smooth,” Kent muttered. He smiled at Dee and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” she said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Now Kent was blushing. Jack talked about him? “Good things, I hope.”

“Only the best.” She winked.

Jack twitched his leg under the table and narrowed his eyes at her.

“So what do you guys do for fun around here?” Kent asked.

“Well Jack here likes to read giant books that look _super_ boring.”

“Ah, let me guess? Books about sports history and...World War II?”

“Shut up.” Jack shoved his shoulder. “You literally bought me like half of those anyway, asshole.”

It probably wasn’t an appropriate time to make a joke about ass holes so Kent just smirked and winked at him. “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a big old nerd.”

Dee laughed and held her paper cup full of orange juice to tap against Kent’s. “I knew I’d like you.”

~

“So. You talk about me to your friends, eh?” Kent closed the door the Jack’s suite and kicked off his shoes. “That’s embarrassing.”

Jack punched his shoulder. “Shut the fuck up, Parse.”

Kent grinned. “Does that mean you miss me, Zimms?”

“ _No_.”

“Yes it does. You miss me!” He wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and dug his nose into his neck, dancing along to his sing-song tone. “You looooove me. You want to kiss me. You want to huuuug me. You want to smooch me.”

“Okay, Miss Congeniality. You caught me.” He touched Kent’s face and held his gaze. “I miss you.”

Kent’s grin shifted into a smaller, more intimate smile. He took a moment to stare into his favorite pair of soulful blue eyes before pressing up just enough to pull Jack into a hard kiss.

“Miss you _so much_ ,” Jack murmured into the kiss.

Kent pushed him back onto the couch and fell into his lap, his lips never once breaking contact with Jack’s skin. It was a bit overwhelming, being here after a month apart. It was like he was ready to burst with the affection he had for this man, his best friend, his _husband_.

God. That was still a weird thought.

Kent pulled back, his breathing heavy, and looked down at the dazed face of his husband.

“Hey,” he said, fingers brushing the hair off Jack’s forehead.

Jack smiled, his eyes lighting up with it. “Hey.”

“I’m really glad I get to come here.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow. “This isn’t that kind of visit, Kenny.”

Kent stared, baffled, and then took in the complete and utter deadpan expression on Jack’s face.

“Oh my god.” Kent covered his face with both hands and groaned. “Oh my god, Zimms, you _did not_.”

Jack’s whole body was shaking with laughter, his hands squeezing almost too-tight at Kent’s hips.

“You asshole!” Kent smacked his shoulder. “I was trying be all sincere about us and our _marriage_.” He shook his head, trying to hold in his own laughter. “We were having a _moment_ you dickweed.”

“It had to be done, Parse.” Jack was still grinning.

“You made a _come_ joke! You might as well have said _that’s what she said_.”

“Or that’s what _he_ said.”

Kent groaned and shoved at Jack’s head, rolling off his lap to sit next to him. “I cannot with you.”

Jack kissed his cheek. “Sure you can. You love it.”

“How much time do we have before your appointment?” Kent glanced down at his watch (his first big purchase after paying off his mom’s mortgage).

Jack pulled his wrist over and examined the time. “Like ten minutes. We should probably head out in like five, though.”

Kent nodded. “You want to get ready or anything?”

“Nah. Let’s just sit for a few minutes.” He leaned his head against Kent’s shoulder and kissed his collarbone. “I really do miss you,” he whispered.

Kent wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him as close as possible. “That’s what he said.”

Jack snorted. “That didn’t work.”

“You know what? Shut up.”

* * *

**September 19, 2009**

**“** I’m just...I can’t stop thinking—” Jack sighed and put his head in his hands. Kent wanted to reach out and touch him somehow, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

Jack’s therapist, Sarah, nodded and asked, “What can’t you stop thinking about?

He let out a harsh breath. His face was turned down but Kent thought there might actually be tears in his eyes.

“What if I can’t do it without them?”

“The pills?”

He nodded.

“What are you afraid you won’t be able to do?”

He laughed. “Everything. Hockey. Before I got the meds it was so hard—my anxiety was so bad I could barely function. And then...they just made everything so much easier.”

“Well, we’ve talked about looking at different treatments. There are other kinds of medications that aren’t habit-forming. They don’t work the same way, so they won’t give you that same feeling that the Xanax did, but—”

Jack sighed. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, Jack. You family and friends. You have a partner who’s here and willing to help when you need it.”

At this Kent _did_ give Jack’s knee a squeeze.

“I just don’t think I can do it anymore.”

“Do what?”

Kent knew the answer before Jack could say it.

“Hockey.”

He tightened his grip and Jack glanced over at him.

“You don’t have to, Zimms.” It was one of the hardest sentences he’d ever forced out. “You don’t have to keep playing.”

Jack frowned at him and then down at his lap. “What am I supposed to do, then?”

“Well.” Sarah leaned forward a bit. “What do you like to do?”

Jack and Kent both snorted at the same time. Jack sent him a small glare, but he was smiling just a little. “I like to play hockey.”

Sarah laughed. “Okay. Well what else can you do with hockey that’s not playing professionally?”

“I don’t want to play for a beer league, if that’s what you mean.” Jack sat back in his chair and Kent squeezed his knee again before returning his hands to his lap.

“Okay. What other options are there?”

Jack frowned again. “Maybe...maybe coaching? Or.” He glanced at Kent. “Maybe even college?”

Oh. That was new. He always figured Jack would want to go to school at some point, but he hadn’t even considered the option of NCAA hockey. It was...a huge step down from the NHL.

But Jack wasn’t sure if he could do NHL.

“You look like you have some thoughts about that, Kent.”

“Oh.” He glanced up at Sarah. “Well. Yeah. I mean, I do, but it’s…this isn’t about me, is it?”

“Well. Does it affect you?”

“Um.” He glanced at Jack. “Yes?”

“So what are you thinking?”

He let out a slow breath. “I hadn’t thought about it until just now. I didn’t realize…I just thought you wanted to play pro.”

“I do.”

“But?”

“I don’t think I can, Kenny.” There were actual tears on his cheeks now and Kent didn’t really know what to do with that.

“Okay.” He reached out again and took Jack’s hand in his. “It’s okay. You don’t have to do it, Zimms.” He squeezed as hard as he could and Jack let out a shuddering breath.

“Oh.” He wiped his face with his free hand and squeezed back. “I thought...um. I thought you’d be mad.”

Kent blinked. “What?”

Jack shrugged and pulled his hand back to run at both of his eyes. “I dunno.”

“I’m not mad.” He looked at Sarah helplessly. “I’m not, I swear.”

“Why did you think Kent would be mad, Jack?”

Jack blew out a loud breath and looked at the ceiling. “I—” He shrugged. “College isn’t the same and...hockey’s the only thing I’m any good at.”

“That’s not true!” Kent protested, but Sarah shook her head at him.

“Go ahead and finish your thought, Jack.”

Kent but his lip.

“It is true. It’s the only thing I can do well and I can’t even keep myself together enough to do it.” He let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob. “We always pushed each other to do better and it made us better players. But I can’t handle the fucking pressure so I settle for something less and what does that say about me? Who would—who would want that?”

Kent bristled. “I don’t just like you for your hockey, Jack.”

“What else is there to like?”

Kent took his hand and squeezed. “Lots of things. There are—I like so many things about you. I swear.”

Jack shrugged again, but he smiled the ghost of a smile. “Thanks.”

~

“Dude. Therapy is hardcore.”

Jack laughed. “No shit.”

“It, uh…” Kent removed his cap and ran his hand through his hair. “It seems to be pretty good, though?”

“Oh. Yeah. It...really is.”

“I was thinking. Maybe I’ll see if I can find somebody in Vegas. To talk to, I mean.”

Jack looked at him. “Like a therapist?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Maybe. It might be good for me to work through some of my shit, too, you know?”

Jack touched his arm and smiled. “Yeah. I think that’s a great idea, Kenny.”

* * *

**October 3, 2009**

**Jack Zimmermann**  
_[4:05 pm] got approval to watch :-)_  
_[4:06 pm] good luck <3_  
_[4:47 pm] shit that goalie is good_  
_[5:01 pm] nice assist!_  
_[5:13 pm] is ferguson the one you were telling me about?_  
_[5:24 pm] WOW_  
_[5:24 pm] troy is not messing around is he?_  
_[5:24 pm] that was nice_  
_[5:52 pm] crisse parse watch out!_  
_[6:08 pm] YEAH KENNY_  
_[6:08 pm] THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT_  
_[6:08 pm] BEAUTIFUL_  
_[6:08 pm] i’m so proud of you fuck_  
_[6:17 pm] oh my god those fuckwads have it in for you_  
_[6:23 pm] nice catch babe_  
_[6:35 pm] ouch :-(_  
_[6:36 pm] keep it up parse you’ve got this_  
_[6:42 pm] come on baby you can_  
_[6:42 pm] YES!!!!!!_  
_[6:42 pm] FUCK YEAH KENNY_  
_[6:42 pm] NICE JOB_  
_[6:42 pm] shit i wish i could be there_  
_[6:42 pm] you fucking lit up that stadium babe_  
_[6:42 pm] good game <3_  
_[6:43 pm] call me when you get home_

* * *

 

**November 8, 2009**

“God it’s good to see you.” Kent tucked his face into Jack’s chest and sighed.

Jack kissed the top of his head. “I’m glad you’re here, Kenny. I’ve got free time right now—you wanna watch a movie?”

Kent nodded.

“Okay.” Jack steered him toward the couch. “Any preferences?”

“Something Disney. With a princess.”

Jack laughed. “ _Mulan_?”

“Yeah.” Kent grinned up at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “You know me so well.”

They snuggled up on the couch under a big soft blanket and watched two entire movies (both _Mulan_ and _The Little Mermaid_ ) before they had to head down for dinner.

~

“I wish I could stay,” Kent murmured after eating in the dining hall and then playing a game of cards with a couple of Jack’s friends.

“Me too, Kenny. I hate how long I have to wait before seeing you again.”

Kent pressed his nose against Jack’s neck and sighed. “Yeah. It really sucks.”

Jack touched his cheek and lifted his face up for a kiss. “Love you, Kenny.”

“Mmm.” Kent pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear, “Love you too, Zimms.”

* * *

**December 11, 2009**

Jack sat in his suite with a glittery blue bag stuffed to the brim with tissue paper. He carefully extracted the card and rolled his eyes at the pun on the front (“I <3 you a latke”) before opening it up.

_Happy Hanukkah! Sorry I couldn’t be there to light the flameless menorah with you. Hopefully this present will do instead._

_xoxoxoxo_

_KVP_

Underneath all the tissue paper Jack found a slightly-worn Aces home sweater. Kent’s actual sweater. One he had played in during his first games as a professional athlete.

It was probably one of the most romantic things he had ever done for Jack.

Jack pulled his t-shirt off and slipped the sweater over his head. It was baggy, of course, without any pads underneath, but it made Jack feel warm and soft and happy.

He wore it to his counseling session that day.

“So,” Sarah smiled at him. “I can’t help but notice your jersey.”

“Oh. Um, yeah. It was a Hanukkah gift from Kent.”

She nodded. “How did you feel about it when you opened it?”

Jack blushed and shrugged. “I don’t know. Fine?”

“Fine. Okay. Any other feelings?”

“Um. Happy? And…” He looked down at his hands with a small smile. “Loved? Oh god, that’s cheesy, isn’t it?”

Sarah smiled at him. “I don’t think so, no. Any feelings or reactions that you get when you’re anxious?”

He froze. “Oh. No. I didn’t...I actually didn’t even think of that.” He rubbed the material between his fingers, his brows furrowing. “Huh. That’s weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“It didn’t make me anxious at all. I...usually I associate hockey with anxiety, but this was just...Kenny.” He smiled again and looked her in the eye. “I’m proud of him, you know? And this was his, he wore it, and I just feel _happy_ to have it.”

“That’s great, Jack. I’m really happy for you.” She tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. “So. Would this be a good time to talk about your plans for when you’re done here?”

“Um, yeah. Actually. I think I know what I want to do.”

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

**January 2, 2010**

Kent fiddled with his cap as he made his way toward baggage claim. The flight had landed a little early and he would have to wait a few extra minutes before he could go find Bob and Alicia in the pick-up lane.

He wasn’t exactly a big name in Montreal and he hadn’t been hounded by the press there yet. Still, when he saw the cameras he made a mental note to steer clear--he didn’t think they were there for him, but that didn’t mean they would pass up an opportunity if it arose.

Unfortunately, by steering clear of the cameras it took him an extra minute to notice that they were all pointed at a very familiar-looking family.

A family of _three_.

What.

Bob noticed him first and waved. The cameras immediately turned toward Kent and he put on a bright smile that was only half for show because there, right between Bob and Alicia, was Jack Laurent Zimmermann. Here to pick him up at the airport.

He ran over to them and tackled Jack in a hug, making sure to step back quickly and avoid his urge to touch him all over. He hugged Alicia and Bob too, laughing when Bob took his Aces hat and stuck it on his own head. (The cameras clicked like mad at that.)

“You’re here,” Kent said, his eyes searching Jack’s face.

“Thought it might be fun to surprise you.” Jack winked. “Looks like it worked.”

Kent laughed and punched at his shoulder. “You big dork. You told me you’d be out tomorrow. I was going to put rose petals on the bed and everything.”

“Shut up, you were not.” Jack shook his head, but he was grinning, too.

“Come on, kiddo.” Bob ruffled his hair and then gave his hat back. “Let’s go grab your luggage and we can head home. Julie made pot roast for dinner.”

Kent’s stomach rumbled and they all laughed.

~

“God, I can’t believe you’re here, Kenny.” Jack kissed down his neck and Kent groaned. “Can’t believe I get to see you for more than a couple hours.” He pushed Kent’s shirt to the side and sucked on a spot right below his collarbone. “Get to spend the _whole night_ with you.”

“Fuck, Zimms.” Kent pulled him back into a kiss, their mouths moving wildly against each other. “I missed you so much.”

Jack pressed him down with his whole body, enveloping Kent in his presence, and they both took a moment to catch their breaths. The air was thick and warm and heavy with the scent of their sweat. Kent tilted his head back and kissed Jack’s forehead.

“Missed you too, Kenny.” Jack pushed himself up again (damn, those arms had _not_ lost any of their appeal) and hovered over him. “Can’t wait to show you just how much.”

Kent grinned up at him. “Well then. Let’s get to it, eh?”

Jack kissed him quickly and then reached for the drawer by his bedside. “Yes. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!!! Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://believesinponds.tumblr.com)!


End file.
